So Hurt HunKai Vers
by LulluBee
Summary: Sequel chapter 2.. Jongin yang mulai menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sehun.. HunKai couple BxB Yaoi NC21 EXO Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

So Hurt/HunKai/NC

Pairing :

Oh Sehun 'EXO'

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Rated : MM++

Nb : Alur cepat, Typo's, dll.

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

'BRUUUMMMMM' 'BRUUMMMMMM'

'TTIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN' 'TIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN'

Suara bergemuruh terdengar disebuah pom bensin di pinggir kota seoul yang ramai dimalam hari. Mobil dan motor yang keluar masuk dari tempat pengisian bensin itu menambah keramaian malam hari dikota nan indah itu. Berbaris ingin mendapatkan beberapa liter bensin agar mereka bisa segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang masih panjang.

Hari memang sudah malam, tapi antrian kendaraan yang ada masih saja panjang bahkan selalu bertambah setiap menitnya. Dan membuat karyawan di pom bensin itu kewalahan melayani kendaraan-kendaraan itu.

Namun itu tidak membuat salah satu karyawan disana mengeluh, dia tetap melayani pelanggannya dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya. Meskipun kelelahan terpatri diwajah manis itu tapi dia tetap bersemangat melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Terimakasih Tuan.." Ujarnya sopan pada pelanggan yang baru saja dia isi mobil mewahnya. Berganti kemobil selanjutnya, dengan ekspresi yang sama, manis.

Kai, Kim Jongin, nama karyawan manis itu. Namja manis yang hidup mandiri dan memilih bekerja disebuah pom bensin diusianya yang masih muda, 19 tahun. Dia hidup sebatang kara di kota besar ini. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia punya seorang kakak yang sudah menikah dan dia tidak mungkin menumpang dan membebani kakak nya itu hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk merantau ke kota seoul sehabis lulus sekolah beberapa tahun lalu. Dan berharap mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mampu menghidupinya setiap harinya. Dan disinilah dia berada, memberanikan diri melamar pekerjaan hanya dengan modal ijazah sekolah. Dan bersyukurlah dia karna dia langsung diterima. Dan karna itulah dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Dia berusaha bekerja sebaik mungkin, bahkan meskipun dia lelah dia tetap melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Dan itu membuat atasannya sangat menyukainya. Bahkan saat ada pengurangan karyawan dia yang paling diselamatkan.

Sudah dua tahun dia bekerja ditempat ini dan dia sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini.

"Terimakasih Tuan.." ujar Kai sopan pada pengemudi mobil yang baru saja memberikanya uang. Itu adalah mobil terakhir sampai saat ini.

"Kerja bagus Kai-ah.." ucap seorang namja yang baru saja merapikan selang pengisi bensin itu.

"Gomawo hyung.. Kau juga.." Balas Kai tidak lupa disertai senyum manisnya itu..

"Apa hari ini bagian kau lembur Kai-ah?"tanya nya.

"Iya hyung. Malam ini aku lembur bersama dengan Minseok hyung." Jawab Kai.

"Ohh.. Semangat yah Kai."

"Iya hyung.. Gomawo.. Chen hyung ingin segera pulang?" tanya Kai.

"Iya Kai, badanku sudah minta untuk diistirahatkan. Hehe.."jawab namja yang memiliki nama Chen itu.

"Heheh.. Arraseo hyung, hati-hati dijalan yah hyung.." pesan Kai.

"Siap Kai.. Hehehe.." Namja itu pun lalu meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri ditempatnya menunggu mobil selanjutnya yang ingin mengisi bensin.

Kai melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 1 malam waktu seoul.

Dan antrian kendaraan dibagian roda dua pun juga sudah sedikit berkurang, Kai pun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

Kai memilih untuk pergi ke ruang istirahat yang ada didalam minimarket.

"Kai-ah, makanlah ini, aku sudah membelikan mu makanan." Ujar Chen.

"Gomawo hyung.. Kau tahu saja kalau aku ini sedang lapar.." Jawab Kai seraya mendekati box nasi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Chen hyung diatas meja.

"Tentu saja, kau kan dari tadi sibuk pasti kau belum makan. Makanya aku membelikanmu makanan dulu sebelum aku pulang." Jawab Chen seraya memakai jaket kulitnya.

"Hehehe.. Gomawo hyung..."ujar Kai sambil memasukkan nasi hangat kedalam mulutnya.

"Ne, makanlah.. Aku pulang dulu yahh Kai.."

"Iya hyung. Hati-hati dijalan yahh hyung.."ucap Kai.

"Ne.." ujar Chen yang setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri diruangan itu.

Kai memakan makanannya dengan lahap dan sedikit cepat. Karna pekerjaannya masih harus dilanjutkan. Beruntunglah dia punya seorang hyung sebaik Chen yang selalu perhatian padanya. Selalu memperhatikannya, dan selalu peduli padanya. Chen adalah senior nya ditempat ini. dia yang mengajarinya melakukan pekerjaan ini dari awal pertama Kai masuk kesini. Sungguh, Kai sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kai sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mendadaknya. Dia menyeruput segelas cola yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ahh.. Kenyangnyaaa..." Kai mengusap perut ratanya yang kini sudah terisi penuh oleh makanan-makanan tadi.

Lalu Kai kembali ketempatnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung, istirahatlah.." Kai menghampiri Minseok yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Tak apakah kau sendirian?" tanya Minseok.

"Gwaenchana hyung.. Lagipula ini kan sudah dini hari jadi tidak terlalu ramai. Hyung istirahat saja, aku tahu hyung pasti lelah, hyung kan sudah dari tadi sore." Jawab Kai.

"Gomawo Kai-ah. Aku istirahat sebentar yahh.. Nanti jika kau sudah lelah kau bisa bilang padaku." Ucap Minseok.

"Arraseo hyung. Istirahatlah.." ujar Kai.

Kai kini hanya sendirian disini, dia membiarkan teman kerjanya untuk istirahat terlebih dulu karena dia tahu kalau Minsek hyung pasti sangat lelah. Itu terlihat sekali dari wajah Minseok yang kelelahan dan mata yang sembab karena menahan kantuk. Walaupun Kai juga lelah tapi Kai masih bisa terjaga, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini.

Waktu terus menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Selamat malam Tuan..." Kai mencoba memberikan salam pada pengemudi mobil hitam itu. Kai bingung karena pengemudi mobil itu tidak menurunkan jendela mobilnya. Dan akhirnya Kai pun mengetuk kaca jendela mobil itu.

'_Tokk Tokkk'_

-Tak ada respon-

'_Tok Tok Tok'_

_-_Tidak ada respon-

'_Tok Tok Tok Tok'_

"YAKKKK"

Kai terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba kaca jendela itu terbuka dibarengi dengan suara tinggi yang menggelegar.

"WAE?" ujar orang itu masih dengan nada yang tinggi.

Kai kaget melihat orang itu. Sepertinya orang itu sedang mabuk berat. Itu dapat dilihat dari adanya banyak botol wine di jok sebelahnya.

"M-maaf tu-tuan, ingin diisi berapa?" tanya Kai, takut.

"Sampai penuh.." orang itu lalu menenggak minuman dari botol wine itu.

Kai pun dengan cepat mengisi tanki bensin mobil itu. Dia tidak ingin terlalu lama berurusan dengan orang yang sedang mabuk seperti ini.

Setelah selesai Kai mencoba meminta uang bayaran pada pria tampan didalam mobil itu.

"Sudah selesai tuan." Ujarnya.

Yang lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh orang itu yang kini masih sibuk dengan minumannya. Kini Kai benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana.

"Tuan, sudah selesai." Kai kini mencoba kembali. Kai melirik keseluruh isi mobil pria ini, dia melihat sebuah stiker bertuliskan Sehun di kaca depan mobil itu. Kai meyakini kalau itu pasti nama pria yang saat ini sedang mabuk itu.

"Maaf tuan, uangnya?" Kai mengingatkan orang itu.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah pria itu malah keluar dari dalam mobil mewahnya dan menutup pintu mobil itu dengan cara dibanting, menimbulkan suara kencang yang membuat Kai terkejut. Kai menelan salivanya takut, sangat takut.

"T-tuan.."

"Wae eoh? Kenapa kau menggangguku?" pria bernama Sehun itu berjalan mendekati Kai yang malah melangkah mundur menghindari langkah namja didepannya. Pria itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan, efek dari mabuk.

Kai kini sangat ketakutan melihat pria ini semakin dekat dengannya.

'_BRUKKK'_

Sial! Punggung Kai menyentuh mesin tangki bensin dibelakangnya yang membuat Kai sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi sedangkan pria itu makin mendekat padanya.

God! Pria ini kini sudah tepat didepannya. Beberapa centi dihadapannya.

"Waeyo?"ujar pria itu.

"T-tu-tuan, a-ap-a yang ..." Kai gugup setengah mati.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" jawab Sehun.

"T-tuan.."

"Bukankah tadi kau berani sekali menggangguku? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau ketakutan begini eoh?" pria ini mendekatkan wajanya pada Kai. Dan saat itu juga tercium aroma memualkan yang keluar dari mulut pria ini. Alkohol. Kai paling tidak suka dengan bau alkohol. Rasanya Kai ingin muntah saat ini juga.

Kai membuang wajahnya kesembarang arah, arah mana pun asal tidak menghadap pria didepannya, tidak ingin menghirup bau alkohol itu.

Sehun menyentuhkan tangan besarnya pada wajah pucat Kai. Dan itu sukses menambah level ketakutan Kai.

"Ternyata kau manis juga.." ucap pria itu.

"Ma-maaf tuan.." Kai menepis tangan pria itu, tapi sedetik kemudian pria itu kembali menyentuh wajahnya dan menahan tangan Kai dengan tangan satunya.

Kai mencoba menjauhi pria itu dari tubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena pria itu malah semakin mendekatkan diri padanya. Meladeni orang mabuk sama saja cari mati, itulah yang saat ini mampir dipikiran Kai.

Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai, bahkan ini lebih dekat sehingga Kai bisa merasakan nafas berat pria ini diwajahnya.

Kai menutup matanya dengan erat, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Akhhh.." Kai terperenjat kaget saat merasakan benda kenyal basah menyapu pipinya, yang tak lain adalah lidah dari pria mabuk ini.

Kai pun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh pria ini, dan sukses. Dan itu tidak disia-siakan Kai untuk kabur dari kungkungan namja gila ini.

Kai menjauh dari namja itu namja gila itu malah mengejarnya..

"TOLOOOOOOOONNGGGGGG" Kai berteriak sekuat tenaga agar mendapatkan pertolongan. Berharap semoga Minseok hyung mendengarnya dan membantunya. Yang tanpa diketahui oleh Kai, Minseok saat ini sedang tertidur begitu pulasnya dengan headphone yang bertengger cantik ditelinganya, yang sudah pasti sedang melantunkan lagu-lagu indah yang semakin mengantarkannya pada mimpi indah yang tidak mungkin lagi bisa diganggu oleh Kai.

'_BRUGHH'_

"Sial!" Kai merutuki dirinya karena bisa-bisanya dia terjatuh disaat yang genting seperti ini.

"Kau mau kemana lagi eoh?" Namja mabuk ini terus saja mendekati Kai yang saat ini sudah tidak berkutik apa-apa. Kai hanya mampu berdoa semoga saja ada yang datang menolongnya saat ini.

"Tuan, maafkan saya.." Kai terus memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi namja didepannya ini.

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Maaf mu saat ini sedang tidak berlaku manis.." Sehun kini sudah tepat berada didepan Kai.

Namja itu meraih tangan Kai, dan menarik Kai, memaksanya untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku Tuan.." Kai berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman namja tak dikenalnya ini. Dia berusaha menepis tangan besar itu.

"DIAMLAH!"Sehun bukannya melepaskan Kai, dia malah menarik Kai lebih erat lagi, menimbulkan rasa nyeri dilengan Kai.

"Lepaskan aku, ku mohon.." Kai terus saja menitikkan air matanya karena rasa takut yang saat ini dia rasakan. Dia tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, saat ini dia hanya mampu menangis dan berharap semoga tangisannya ini mampu meluluhkan namja seram yang ada didepannya ini.

"Diamlah sayang, nanti juga kau malah menyukainya.." Sehun membawa Kai kebelakang gedung pom bensin ini yang dijadikan pakiran kendaraan karyawan. Kai semakin takut dengan namja itu, apalagi namja itu kini membawa Kai ketempat yang dapat dikatakan gelap itu.

Sehun mendorong tubuh tinggi Kai ketembok yag ada dibelakangnya.

"Aww.." Kai merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya akibat benturan antara tulang belakangnya dengan tembok keras itu.

Lalu Sehun memenjarakan tubuh Kai dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga menempel pada tubuh Kai.

Dengan cepat Sehun melayangkan ciuman telak pada bibir tipis Kai. Dan itu sanggup membuat Kai terkesiap setengah mati. Dengan rasa amarah yang dia rasakan, Kai berusaha mendorong tubuh besar namja itu. namun sayang itu tak berhasil apapun karena kekuatan namja itu tak bisa dikalahkan. Kai hanya bisa pasrah saat Sehun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutnya. Dia terus saja meneteskan air matanya. Dia normal, sangat normal. Kai masih menyukai seorang wanita. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa saat ini dia sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria. Ingat! Seorang pria! WTH!

Demi apapun dia ingin menyumpahi namja laknat yang sedang menciumnya ini.

"Nghh.." tanpa dia sadari satu desahan mampu lolos dari dalam mulutnya saat Sehun menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya.

Sehun terus saja mengeksplorasi goa hangat itu, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Tak hanya itu dia pun kini sudah bermain dengan dada Kai.

"Ughhh.." Sehun bahkan sudah menyentuh nipple Kai yang kini sudah mulai menegang akibat rangsangan yang diberikan olehnya.

Sehun dengan bringas mengalihkan ciumannya dari bibir merah Kai yang kini semakin tebal akibat hisapan Sehun ke leher jenjang Kai. Dia sudah menjilati leher putih itu, tak hanya dijilati Sehun juga menghisap beberapa bagian dileher itu hingga timbullah warna keunguan akibat hisapannya itu.

"Ngghhh.." Sehun menghisap dibagian perpotongan leher Kai, salah satu bagian sensitif Kai. Kai masih terus saja berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pria ini, walaupun dia tahu itu hanya sia-sia saja karena namja ini sudah dipenuhi oleh hawa nafsu,

"Ahhh.." Kai terkejut saat Sehun sudah menyentuh ke bagian private nya, bagian yang termasuk bagian tersensitif ditubuhnya. Bagian yang seharusnya tidak disentuh siapapun.

"Aniyaa jebhall.. ughhh.." Kai kembali memohon pada namja ini. namun namja ini malah semakin bersemangat meminkan benda panjang yang ada ndibagia selatannya itu.

"Sshh.." Kai menggelengka kepalanya, tangannya memegang tangan namja itu yang sedang menyentuh kemaluannya, menghentikan pergerakan tangan lelaki itu.

Namun Sehun malah menyeringgai setan menatap Kai.

Dia meraih tangan Kai yang sedang memegang tangannya, lalu mengarahkan tangan itu ke penis Kai sendiri. Dia menggerakkan tangan Kai maju mundur. Seolah-olah Kai lah yang menggerakkan penis nya sendiri.

"Aahhh sshhhh.." Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam suara menjijikan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Waeyo? Kau menikmatinya manis?" goda Sehun. Kai menggeleng-gelengkan matanya.

Sehun masih terus melakukan pekerjaannya mengerjai penis Kai. Sehun membantu merangsang Kai dengan cara memainkan nipple kecokelatan milik Kai. Sehun memelintir nipple mungil itu dan lagi-lagi berhasil menimbulkan suara merdu dari dalam bibir Kai.

Merasa kalau Kai menyukai pekerjaanya, Sehun semakin menggila mengerjai Kai. Sehun menyingkap kemeja seragam Kai keatas hingga memperlihatkan perut rata Kai sampai ke dada Kai.

Melihat benda mungil itu, Sehun langsung memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulutnya, memainkan benda kecil itu.

"Aaahhhh nngghhhh..." Kai membusungkan dadanya saat Sehun menghisap nipplenya dengan kuat. Seolah-oleh benda mungil itu dapat mengeluarkan susu. "Aasshhhhh..."

Sehun mengerjai nipple mungil Kai..

Digigit

Diemut

Dihisap

Sehun Mengulangi kegiatannya itu.

Digigit

Diemut

Dihisap

"Aaahhhh aaahhhhh sssshhh.."

Selain itu kegiatan Sehun mengocok penis Kai itu pun semakin gencar, bahkan semakin cepat..

"Ssshhhhh aaahhhh aaahhhhhh nngggghhhhh..."

Sehun dapat merasakan kalau penis yang sednag dikerjainya itu sudah membesar dan semakin tegang. Sepertinya Kai akan cum secepatnya. Sehun pun dengan berbaik hati membantu Kai untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Sehun semakin cepat mengocok penis panjang Kai, dibantu dengan menghisap nipple itu lebih kuat dan kencang.

"Uuugghhhh sssshhhhh aaahhhh aaaAHHHHHHH..." tubuh Kai mengejang saat cairan mani nya berhasil keluar dari dalam penisnya. Mani yang keluar begitu banyak, muncrat sampai mengenai tangannya dan tangan Sehun bahkan sampai ke celana panjang seragamnya.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum remehnya pada Kai. Dia lalu kembali menyium bibir merah Kai yang sebenarnya sedang menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya akibat kelelahan.

Sehun menindih tubuh Kai dan kembali mencium bibir tebal Kai. Namun ciuman ini lebih dalam dan sedikit kasar. Mungkin karna hawa nafsu yang semkain dirasakan oleh Sehun yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Eumhhhnnn..." Kai memiringkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi ternyata itu salah besar karna itu malah membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Bahkan Kai merasakan sedikit anyir di bagian bibirnya, sepertinya bibirnya sedikit berdarah akibat ciuman itu. ditambah dia merasa sedikit perih dibagian bawah lidahnya. Mungkin terluka akibat hisapan dalam yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Kai berusaha mendorong dada Sehun agar ciuman itu terlepas, sungguh rasanya dia akan kehabisan nafas beberapa detik lagi jika Sehun tidak melepaskan ciumannya . Tapi syukurlah Sehun segera melepaskan ciuman dahsyat itu.

Namun Sehun tak tinggal diam begitu saja, dia kembali bermain di bagian leher jenjang Kai. Dia kembali menjilati leher putih itu dengan salivanya, lalu menghisapnya bahkan terkadang dia menggigitnya. Dan lagi-lagi berhasil membuat tanda merah keunguan dileher itu.

"Nngghhh..." Kai mengerang saat Sehun menggigit perpotongan lehernya –lagi-

"Euummhhhh.." Sehun masih dengan semangat mengerjai leher itu.

Dan dirasa permainan dileher itu selesai akhirnya Sehun menurunkan target ciumannya. Dia semakin menyingkap kemeja seragam Kai keatas dan semakin mempertontonkan dada mulus Kai.

Dan kini nipple mungil itu yang menjadi target selanjutnya.

Sehun mula nya menjilat nipple mungil itu, bermaksud untuk menggoda Kai. Sehun memutari bagian kecokelatan nipple Kai. Terus menggoda benda mungil itu. Hingga akhirnya benda mungil itu terlihat semakin mengeras.

"Aaahhhh ssshhhh..." Kai membusungkan dadanya.

Berharap semoga mendapatkan perlakuan lebih pada nipple sensitifnya itu. Kai memejamkan matanya saat dirasa kalau Sehun tengah menjilati nipplenya, membasahi nipple itu dengan saliva hangat dari Sehun.

Tangan Sehun yang sudah tak sabaran pun kini beralih pada celana jeans yang dia kenakan. Sehun melepaskan celananya beserta dengan celana dalam yang terasa mengganggunya. Sehun membuang barang-barang itu kesembarang arah.

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, dia kini melakukannya juga pada Kai. Dia juga membuka celana seragam Kai tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya memainkan nipple itu.

Sedangkan sang korban yang kini kehilangan akalnya karna perlakuan lelaki tampan itu, dia pun tak sadar apa yang dilakukan pria diatasnya ini.

Yang dia rasakan hanya hawa dingin yang kini menyentuh kulitnya, pahanya. Tentu saja, karena dengan sekejap celana panjang yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya kini sudah terlepas dari tempatnya, entah terlempar kemana.

Sehun menurunkan wilayah ciumannya terarah kebawah. Menciumi perut rata Kai, menjilatnya, melumurinya dengan saliva hangatnya. Kai merasakan geli saat seluruh bagian perutnya dimanja oleh Sehun ini.

Hingga sampailah ciuman itu bada bagian bawahnya. Tapi Sehun tak menghentikan ciuman itu, dia malah semakin gencar mengerjai paha Kai.

Sehun mengecup paha bagian luar itu.

"Kau sungguh haluss.." ucap Sehun saat mengecup paha Kai.

"Eungggghhh..." Desah Kai kembali saat ciuman itu beralih pada paha bagian dalamnya. Kai menggeliat ketika Sehun menjilat bagian itu lalu menghisapnmya. Yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan bercak merah disana.

Tangan Sehun kembali kreatif, jari jemari panjang itu merambat pada bagian belakang Kai. Meremas bongkahan kenyal pantant itu. Lalu jari tengahnya kini sudah menemukan sebuah lubang yang nantinya akan dimasuki itu,

Jari tengan Sehun sudah bermain di lubang manhole milik Kai.

"Uuugghhhh..." Kai mengangkat sedikit pantatnya saat dia merasakan geli dibagian itu.

Sepertinya Sehun sudah tak sabar untuk memasuki lubang itu. itu dapat dilihat karena sekarang dia sudah membuka kedua paha Kai, melebar. Dapat dia lihat penis Kai yang sudah mengacung akibat rangsangan demi rangsangan yang dia berikan. Sehun juga bisa lihat lubang kecil nan mungil itu.

"A-an-aniya... Jeb-jebal.." Kai tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan dia tak ingin itu terjadi. Kai berusaha merapatkan kedua pahanya. Tapi ternyata kedua tangan Sehun sudah menahan kedua lututnya sehingga bagian itu masih saja terlihat.

"Diamm.." Sehun berusaha memperingati Kai.

"Jebal aniya.. Andwaeee.." Kai meneteskan air matanya kembali, berharap lelaki ini akan luluh.

"Kubilang diam! Nanti kau juga akan menikmatinya sayang.." Sehun mengocok penisnya didepan hole Kai.

"JEBAALLL hiksss hikksss... ANDWAEEEE..." Kai memukul tangan Sehun yang tengah memegangi lututnya.

"Diamlah jika kau tak ingin aku berbuat kasar!" ucap Sehun yang berhasil membuat Kai terdiam.

Sehun memasuki kepala penisnya kedalam hole Kai. Membuat Kai merinding karena merasakan ada benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Ugghhh.." Sehun terus berusaha memasuki hole sempit itu secara perlahan. Dia mendorong penis besar itu, memaksa menerobos hole virgin Kai.

'_JLEEBB'_

"AARRRGGGGHHHHHH..." Kai mengangkat pantatnya ketika Sehun dengan kejamnya menyodokkan penis besar itu sekali hentak kedalam hole miliknya. "Hikss.. Sakittt.."

Sehun menyeringai setan saat melihat Kai meraung kesakitan. Dia bukanlah malaikat yang berhati baik, malah sebaliknya. Dia malah semakin mendorong penis itu semakin dalam membuat Kai sangat kesakitan.

"Aggghhhh.. Ku-kum-kumohon hent-tikan.. Jheb-bhaall.. hikksss..." Kai terus menitikkan air matanya karena rasa sakit yang begitu dia rasakan, terutama dibagian bokongnya.

"Ss-sakittt andwhaeee.."

Sehun seakan tuli mendengarnya, dia tak peduli dengan teriakan kesakitan yang Kai keluarkan. Dia tak peduli, sangat.

Dia menyodokkan penis nya lebih dalam dan lebih cepat. Membuat penis itu tenggelam didalamnya.

"Ugghhh..." Sehun menikmati pijatan dari hole sempit itu. semakin Kai kesakitan hole itu akan semakin menyempit. Dan itulah yang dia suka, rasanya seperti penisnya dipijat oleh dinding-dinding hole sempit itu.

Sehun menghujami hole itu dengan tusukan-tusukan dari benda tumpul kebanggaannya.

"Aaarrrgghhh aaahhhh..." Kai mencengkram lengan Sehun yang masih memegangi dengkulnya. Dapat diyakini jika lengan itu pasti terluka karena kuku-kuku tajam Kai yang menggores kulit lengan Sehun. Tapi bagi Sehun itu tak sebanding dengan rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Jahat?

Siapa peduli?

Sehun tak peduli sedikitpun dengan lelaki yang ada dibawahnya ini. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah mengejar rasa nikmat saat ini.

Tak peduli jika namja dibawahnya ini kini tengah menahan sakit yang dia perbuat.

Kai menangis..

Menangisi nasib yang menimpanya malam ini. Dia bahkan tak pernah bermimpi akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Dia mengutuki lelaki yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya ini. Dia dapat melihat lelaki diatasnya sangat menikmati permainannya. Sedangkan dirinya?

Sama sekali tak merasakan rasa nikmat dari kegiatan sex ini. Justru yang dia rasakan hanya rasa sakit dan perih yang dia dapati. Rasa sakit yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan dia berpikir bahwa holenya mungkin sudah robek karena dimasuki paksa oleh penis besar milik pria brengsek ini.

Pergerakan Sehun semakin cepat, bahkan sangat cepat. Sepertinya dia sedang mengejar klimaks yang akan dia keluarkan sebentar lagi..

"Aargghhhh eeungghhh..."

"Uuuhhhh aahhhhsSSHHhhhh..."

Sehun memuncratkan sperma putih miliknya kedalam hole sempit Kai. Membiarkan cairan itu memasuki hole itu.

"Aagghhhh hikss hikss nghhh..." Kai dapat merasakan panas akibat sperma yang Sehun keluarkan didalam holenya. Kai bahkan merasa jika holenya sangat penuh sekarang.

Sehun mengeluarkan penis besar itu dari dalam hole Kai. Dapat dia lihat penisnya kini berlumuran cairan putih dari sperma yang baru saja dia keluarkan yang bercampur dengan darah milik Kai akibat sodokan paksa dari penisnya.

Sehun lalu berdiri dari posisinya, dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan diaspal dan langsung memakainya.

Setelah selesai memakia celananya, Sehun lalu menghampiri Kai yang masih terbaring lemah di aspal hitam itu. Dia merogoh kantung belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet berwarna hitam, setelah itu dia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet mewah itu.

"Ini uang untuk bayar bensinmu dan tubuh mulusmu.." Sehun melemparkan lembaran-lembaran uang itu pada tubuh Kai.

Setelah itu langsung pergi dari sana dan hanya meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

"Hikss hiksss..." apa lagi yang kurang?

Kini dia merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar kotor layaknya seorang pelacur yang sehabis melayani pelanggannya.

"Hikkss hikss hikss..." Kai berusaha bangakit dari posisinya.

"Awghh..." Sungguh, bokongnya sangat sakit sekarang.

Kai berusaha memunguti celana seragamnya yang tadi dilempar oleh pria terkutuk itu. Dia berusaha memakai celananya itu meskipun dia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat terasa sakit, sesakit hatinya saat ini.

Selesai memaki celananya Kai meyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya. Bahkan kakinya pun sudah tak kuat untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya sangat lemas hingga tak mampu lagi untuk berjalan.

"ARGGTTTHHHHHH..." Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Frustasi!

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Oke fix...

Please jangan bunuh saya setelah kalaian baca ff ini.. saya tidak tahu apa2 :p

Hehehe...

Ini adalah re-update dengan versi yang berbeda.. Versi original nya (?) itu NAP tapi aku ubah jadi HunKai..

Jangan bilang ini aneh, karna aku sudah tau.. :D

Jangan ada yang protes, karena typo yang bertebaran.. Aku males baca ulang... :P

Aku cuma menuangkan ide yang mengalir didalam kepalaku.. Kalau gak suka sama ceritanya yaudah gak usah baca, kalo udah kebaca yaudah jangan review.. :P

Hehehe...

Oke dehh.. sekarang cukup sampe disini dulu yah aku menemani kalian :P

Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya...

#Salam bibir Kai

:-*


	2. Chapter 2

_**So Hurt**_

Cast :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Oh Sehun 'EXO'

Shin Wonho 'MonstaX'

Rated : M

Genre : Free

Happy Reading Guys...

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan yang terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang terikat dengan borgol lalu diikatkan pada sebuah rantai yang menjuntai dari langit-langit kamar. Namja itu masih terpejam tenang dengan posisi duduk bersila dan ditahan oleh rantai yang menjuntai itu.

"Nghh~" Perlahan demi perlahan pemuda tampan itu mulai membuka matanya, mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya lampu yang menembus bola mata miliknya.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata.."

Pemuda tampan itu menoleh pada sumber suara yang baru saja dia dengar, dan matanya langsung membulat sempurnya pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini dengan sebuah bathrobe berwarna putih yang membungkus tubuh tingginya.

"Sehun!" Pekiknya.

"Hai Wonho hyung, kita bertemu lagi." Ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar manis dan jangan lupakan dengan senyuman tampil apik di bibirnya. Namun itu malah membuat namja tampan bernama Wonho itu menjadi muak. Dia benar-benar merasa jijik dengan namja tampan yang masih tersenyum kearahnya yang kini sudah duduk disebuah sofa mewah berbulu dan berwarna cokelat. Dia tak pernah berharap akan bertemu dengan pemuda didepannya ini hari ini.

Tunggu!

Tunggu sebentar!

Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal!

Dia ingat kalau siang tadi dia sedang jalan-jalan bersama dengan kekasihnya. Setelah makan siang bersama kemudian mereka akan mengunjungi sebuah festival. Tapi saat ditengah perjalanan ada sebuah mobil hitam yang menghalangi laju mobilnya. Lalu beberapa orang keluar dari mobil itu dan menyerangnya. Dan sekarang dia berada disini?. Itu artinya...

"Jongin!" Kekasihnya ada disini. "Mana Jongin? Kau apakan dia?" Tanyanya pada Sehun yang masih terduduk tenang sambil memangku kaki kirinya dan dengan segelas red wine ditangannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul. Lalu mengarahkan dagunya kearah ranjang besar yang ada diruangan besar ini. Wonho mengikuti arah dagu Sehun dan bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang besar itu.

"JONGIN!" Pekiknya kaget. Itu kekasihnya! " YAKK! LEPASKAN DIAA!" Kini teriakannya menggema diruangan ini yang ditujukan pada Sehun.

"Aku bahkan tak mengikatnya hyung, kau berlebihan sekali." Balas Sehun dengan nada yang masih terdengar tenang.

"Eunghh~" Dan suara leguhan lembut terdengar diantara mereka. Dan sontak saja membuat kedua pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok pemuda yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang.

"Jongin!"

Pemuda yang berbaring itu perlahan membuka matanya dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dengan mata yang masih malas untuk membuka.

"Jongin!" Pemuda itu tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang sangat lantang dan berhasil membuat matanya membuka lebar.

"Hyung!" Jongin, pemuda itu sudah menemukan sosok yang memanggil namanya tadi. "Wonho hyung..." Jongin baru saja ingin mendekati kekasihnya namun terhenti saat menyadari kalau tangannya dikungkung sebuah borgol yang membelit kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Hyung~" Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada kekasihnya, meminta penjelasan dengan ini. Namun matanya lagi-lagi membulat saat mengetahui kalau saat ini dirinya hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih yang kebesaran dengan tubuhnya, tanpa penutup dibagian bawahnya. Dia bisa merasakan selangkangannya menyentuh udara dingin diruangan ini.

"Wonho hyung, i-ini.."

Wonho bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba mendekati Jongin namun ikatan pada tangannya membuat langkahnya menjadi terbatas.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan dia!" Wonho kesal setengah mati! Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Wonho yang mengarah pada seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang menenggak sisa red wine digelasnya. Jongin lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya. Ternyata diruangan ini tidak hanya ada dia dan kekasihnya tapi ada orang lain juga. Pemuda berkulit Tan itu mencari-cari sesuatu untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya namun tak menemukan apapun diatas ranjang besar yang saat ini sedang dia duduki. Jongin merapatkan kakinya.

Sehun yang sejak tadi terdiam dan menikmati drama singkat yang tadi terjadi didepan matanya. Senyuman manis tak lepas dari sudut bibirnya. Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dan membuat pemuda manis itu memundurkan tubuhnya, apalagi saat Sehun berhenti tak jauh dari dirinya. Dia masih berusaha menutupi bagian bawahnya, entah dengan apa.

"Kenapa hyung?" Ucap Sehun untuk Wonho.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, eoh?" tanya Wonho dengan nafas yang memburu akibat menahan amarah.

"Kau bertanya apa mau ku? Ku pikir kau sudah tahu hyung.." Jawab Sehun.

Wonho memicingkan matanya. "Karna tander itu?"

"Sebenarnya bukan karna itu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka dengan kekalahan." Jawab Sehun dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Jadi karna itu kau melakukan hal ini, eoh?"

"Kau pintar hyung."

Wonho tak percaya dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. "Aku akan berikan saham itu padamu, tapi lepaskan dia." Ujar Wonho.

"Tidak semudah itu, kekalahan ini tidak semudah itu untuk aku maafkan." Sehun kembali mendekati Jongin, dia tersenyum miring pada Jongin saat melihat raut ketakutan dari pemuda manis ini. Dia puas.

"AKHH!" Pekikan Jongin terdengar saat Sehun menarik tangannya dan membuat dirinya sudah berada tepat didepan Sehun.

"SEHUN! LEPASKAN JONGIN! DIA TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG INI!" Wonho mencoba menghentikan Sehun yang sudah menyentuh kekasihnya.

Smirk. "Tapi kau tahu soal ini hyung." Sehun menatap remeh pada Wonho yang memohon padanya. Sekali lagi. Dia puas.

"Le-lepaskan aku.." Kini suara tajam dari Jongin mengintrupsi Sehun.

"Kenapa manis? Kau tidak suka, hmm? Padahal kita akan bersenang-senang. " Sehun menarik dagu Jongin. Membuat wajah si manis begitu dekat dengannya.

"BRENGSEKKK! JANGAN SENTUH DIA!" Wonho berusaha menghajar Sehun saat melihat pemuda tinggi itu menjilat bibir kekasihnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh!" Jongin melempar wajahnya kearah lain, mendorong dada Sehun.

Smirk. Sehun senang. Dia naik keatas tempat tidur, lututnya dia jadikan kaki untuk berjalan diatas ranjang. Memutarkan badan Jongin sehingga menghadap Wonho, sedangkan dirinya tepat berada dibelakang Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaaass!" Jongin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun pada lengannya. Memberontak kungkungan pemuda pucat itu.

"Sehun-ssi, lepaskan Jongin. Dia tidak bersalah! Kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku tapi lepaskan Jongin! Sehun!" Kemarahan Wonho semakin memuncak kala tangan Sehun menelusup kedalam kemeja yang Jongin kenakan.

"YAKK! LEPASKAN AKU! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Jongin memekik kencang saat dengan lancangnya Sehun mengusap perutnya. Jongin ingin sekali meninju wajah Sehun yang berada tepat dibelakangnya andai saja kedua tangannya tidak diborgol seperti ini.

"DIAM! Atau aku akan menembak kepala kekasihmu!" Ancam Sehun. Dan berhasil membuat berontakan Jongin berhenti. Jongin yakin Sehun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, apalagi dia melihat sebuah pistol dimeja nakas disamping ranjang ini. Dia tidak mau kehilangan kekasihnya!

"Hyung~" Jongin menatap Wonho yang juga sedang menatapnya, mata mereka saling menyiratkan ketakutan satu sama lain.

"Sehun aku mohon lepaskan Jongin! Ku Mohon!" Wonho mencoba 'berdagang' dengan Sehun.

"Tidak semudah itu Wonho hyung, kau sudah membuat ku malu didepan orang banyak. Dan ini balasan yang setimpal dengannya."

"AAKKHHH!" Jongin memekik kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba mencubit nipplenya.

"SEHUN HENTIKAN!"

"Hahah! Kalian sangat lucu sekali." -Sehun-

"Eunghhh" Jongin mencoba menahan desahannya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Sehun memilin nipplenya.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH KEKASIHKU!"

Smirk! Sehun menatap Wonho yang sedang frustasi saat ini. Ini pemandangan paling menyenangkan dibandingkan bermain dikomidi putar.

"AAKKHHH" Sehun kini sudah bermain dengan benda diselangkangan Jongin.

"SEHUN HENTIKAN! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Wonho dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan pada benda milik kekasihnya.

Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh benda itu!

Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh tubuh itu!

Dan hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh kekasihnya. Jongin!

"Hahaha!" Tawa kencang meluncur keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Dan aku akan membunuhmu sebelum kau membunuhku."

"Kumohon hentikan.." Jongin mencoba memelas pada pemuda yang berada dibelakangnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Kenapa sayang? Aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya."

"Eunghh~" Desahan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jongin saat Sehun dengan sengaja menjilat kupingnya. Salah satu bagian sensitif dari tubuhnya.

Air mata Wonho mengalir tanpa sadar saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya, kekasihnya sendiri disentuh orang lain, disentuh musuhnya. Didepan matanya. Tapi dia malah tak bisa menolong kekasih hatinya.

"Lihat kekasihmu sayang.." Sehun mengarahkan wajah Jongin agar melihat kekasihnya. "Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Kalau begitu ayo kita berikan pertunjukan yang luar biasa untuk kekasih mu yang tercinta." Bisik Sehun.

Jongin menatap Wonho dengan air mata yang juga sudah mengalir keluar dari kedua mata beningnya. Apalagi saat dia melihat kekasihnya yang juga sedang menangis. Dia tahu ini bukan kesalahan Wonho. "Hyung, maafkan aku.." gumam Jongin.

"Cha! Ayo kita mulai pertunjukannya sayang." Ujar Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan bathrobe yang membungkus tubuhnya, membuang bathrobe itu tepat kearah Wonho namun tak sampai mengenainya, dan membuat tubuh tingginya naked sempurna. Kemudian dia menekan pundak Jongin agar si manis itu menungging didepannya, namun Jongin mencoba menahan tubuhnya dan lagi-lagi memberontak. Tapi bagaimanapun juga tenaga Jongin tentu saja tak bisa mengalahkan tenaga Sehun, sehingga kini dia sudah menungging.

"LEPAS! KUMOHON!" Jongin masih mencoba memberontak.

Sehun berbisik, "Kau akan menikmatinya sayang.."

"Aaahhh"

"Sehun! HENTIKANN!" Wonho frustasi. Apalagi melihat Sehun yang sudah mulai meraba dan meremas bokong Jongin.

Smirk. Sehun tersenyum meremehkan kearah Wonho. Melihat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tak berdaya membuat seorang Sehun merasa senang. "Ugghh" Sehun menikmati kocokannya sendiri pada penisnya. Sambil menepuk-nepukkan penisnya pada bongkahan kenyal milik pemuda manis ini. Dan tak lama untuk membuat adik kecil-nya bangun dan keras.

Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan Sehun sudah menggesek-gesekan penisnya pada belahan pantatnya.

"Aagghhh" Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat Sehun mulai memasukan kepala penisnya kedalam holenya. "AAAKKKKHHHH!"

"Nngghh" Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya, merasakan nikmat dipenisnya saat penisnya kini sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam hole sempit pemuda manis ini. Ditambah suara pekikan Jongin yang mengalun indah ditelinganya saat dia menghentakan penisnya sekali hentak kedalam holenya.

"S-sakiiitt! Hen-tikan! Kumohon!"

Tanpa lube atau pelumas? Hell! Bayangkan betapa sakitnya itu? Bahkan Jongin ingin menangis sekarang! Apalagi penis Sehun jelas berbeda dengan penis Wonho. Meskipun Jongin sering dimasuki penis Wonho namun kali ini berbeda. Jelas. Sehun yang bertubuh tinggi dan atletis jelas memiliki penis yang lebih besar dari Wonho. Jongin merasakan itu.

Wonho menutup matanya sangat rapat, dan jangan lupakan bibir yang dengan refleks dia gigit. Mendengar kekasihnya memekik kesakitan seperti itu benar-benar membuat tubuhnya lemas.

"Sa-sakithh!"

"Tahan sayang, aku tahu penis ku jauh lebih besar dari penis kekasihmu kan?" Sehun memberikan jilatan dikuping Jongin diakhir ucapannya.

Sehun tak langsung menggerakan penisnya, dia tak sejahat itu pada pemuda manis yang baru saja dia masuki ini. Apalagi ditambah dia melihat raut kesakitan diwajah manisnya. Mana tega. Sehun mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu dengan cara meremas-remas penis Jongin, mengocoknya lalu mengurutnya. Dan terus melakukan hal itu sampai penis yang terasa mungil ditangan besarnya sedikit mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Ngghh"

Sehun tersenyum. Dia sudah mulai mencoba mengeluar masukan penisnya. Dengan pelan.

"Nnnhhhh" Jongin menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar desahannya tak meluncur keluar.

Sehun kembali mendorong penisnya. Dia kesal. Dia ingin mendengar pemuda manis ini mendesah Sehun menarik penisnya hingga sampai batas kepala, lalu menghentaknya dalam-dalam.

"Aagghhh~" Dan sukses menumbuk titik prostat didalam tubuh Jongin.

"Sshhh"

"Aaaggghhh aaahhh~" Sehun terus menumbuk titik itu dan membuat Jongin sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan desahannya lagi. Tubuh mungil Jongin menghentak-hentak kedepan seirama dengan hentakan pinggul Sehun.

"Aaahhhh nnggghhhh nngghhhhhh"

Sehun menarik lengan Jongin dan membuat badan Jongin bangun, kemudian memasukan kepalanya ditengah-tengah lengan Jongin yang terborgol. Sehingga membuat seolah-olah Jongin sedang memeluk lehernya.

"Ouchhh nngghhh" Punggung Jongin menempel dengan tubuh bagian depan Sehun.

"Ssshhh kauhh sempithh sayanghhh" Sehun merasakan penisnya diurut-urut oleh hole sempit Jongin.

"HENTIKAAANNN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" Wonho benar-benar tidak kuat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Jongin membalas tatapan Wonho. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang sama frustasinya dengan dirinya. Dia menangis. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apalagi sekarang.

"Aaaahhhh aaahhhh nnggghhh~" Entah apa dia bisa dibilang jahat? Karna sejujurnya dia sedikit menikmati kegiatan ini. Dia suka saat Sehun menumbuk prostatnya dengan tepat, dia suka saat penis Sehun menghujam holenya. Tapi dia masih sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Jahat kah?

"Nikhhmatihh sayanghhh" Bisikan Sehun mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

"Aaaggghhh nnnggghhh akuhhh nnngggh"

"Keluarkanhh sayanghh sshhh" Sehun membantu mengocok penis Jongin yang sudah menegang dan berkedut.

"Aaahhh nnngghhh akuuhhh nngghhh aagggghhhhh"

Cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari penis Jongin. Sehun meremas-remas penis itu, membantu Jongin untuk mengeluarkan semua sperma yang tersisa didalam penisnya. Membiarkan cairan kental itu membasahi ranjang dan tangannya.

"Hahh hahhh nnnggghhhh" Nafas Jongin terus memburu karena Sehun sama sekali tak membiarkan dirinya beristirahat pasca klimaks barusan. Pemuda tampan itu terus menggenjot lubang Jongin tanpa istirahat. Dia kembali menghantam prostat Jongin lagi. Sehingga membuat libido Jongin kembali naik.

"Sshhh akuhh suka lubangmuhh sayanghh" Ucap Sehun ditengah-tengah sodokannya.

"Aaahhh aahhhh oucchhhh~" tubuhnya kembali terhentak sesuai dengan dorongan penis Sehun.

Tolong jangan lupakan Wonho yang juga berada disana. Dia terus menutup matanya, tak ingin menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapanya. Bahkan dia berdoa agar Tuhan menulikan pendengarannya supaya tak mendengar desahan kekasihnya.

"Nngghhhh nnnggghhhh aaahhhhh sssshhhh" Bukannya Jongin dengan sengaja mendesah keras didepan kekasihnya, dia sudah berusaha menahan desahannya tapi ternyata Sehun tahu dimana letak titik sensitifnya dan dia terus menumbuk titik itu.

"Aaahhh sshhhh" -Sehun-

"Aaaahhhh nngghhh" -Jongin-

Desahan mereka saling beradu dan memenuhi ruangan besar ini. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang bisa saja mendengar suara mereka. Termasuk Wonho.

"Akuuhhh aaagghhh ssshhh"

"Bersamahh sayanghhh nnghhh" Sehun tahu jika Jongin akan mencapai klimaksnya lagi, dia pun sama. Dia menyodokkan penisnya dengan tempo lebih cepat, dan brutal. Yak memperdulikan suara ranjang yang berdenyit mengikuti sodokan brutalnya.

"Aaahhh aaahhh aaahhh aaaggghhhhhhhhh"

"Ouchhh nnngggghhhhh"

Desahan panjang menandakan titik akhir dari keduanya.

"Nngghh~" Desahan hangat kembali meluncur dari bibir tipis Jongin tatkala merasakan rasa hangat yang memasuki lubangnya, yang tak lain adalah sperma dari musuh kekasihnya.

"Hahh hahh" Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam Jongin, membiarkan pemuda manis itu tergeletak lemah diatas kasur. Kemudian tersenyum meledek kearah Wonho yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana hyung? Kau menikmati pertunjukannya?" Ucap Sehun. Seraya berjalan kearah Wonho. Dia mengambil bathrobe yang tadi dia lemparkan, dan memakainya lagi.

"BRENGSEK KAU SEHUN! Tchuh~" Wonho meludah kearah Sehun, dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ck!" Sehun menyeka ludah Wonho yang mengenai pipi nya. Amarah mulai memuncak didalam diri Sehun. "Nyalimu sangat besar Shin Wonho!" Aura gelap Sehun mulai menguar.

"A-andwaee! Hyuuunngg" Jongin mendelik saat melihat Sehun mengambil pistol dari meja nakas. "Ku mohon jangan! Jebaaall!" Jongin mencoba menghentikan Sehun. Tapi tubuhnya masih terasa lemas untuk melangkahkan kaki.

Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang, pistol yang sudah dia tarik pelatuknya diarahkan tepat kearah Wonho. Dia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang merendahkannya! Dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya! Termasuk ini..

"Selamat tinggal Wonho hyung sayang..." Sehun menyeringgai.

"ANDWAEEEEEEE!"

DOORRRRR DOOORRRRR

"HYUUUUNNNGGGGG! ANDWAAEEEEE!"

.

.

.

F

I

N

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So Hurt**_

Cast :

\- Kim Jongin 'EXO'

\- Oh Sehun 'EXO'

\- Kim Wonshik 'VIXX"

Rated : M

Genre : Free

**WARNING : TYPOs** (jadi jangan komen tentang typo lagi soalnya ini langsung dipublish setelah selesai jadi gak pake pemeriksaan lanjut) hehe

Happy reading guys…

.

.

.

Jongin tidak menyangka apa yang dia dengar saat ini. Matanya menatap nyalang pada seorang pemuda didepannya. Jongin hanya tidak habis pikir apa yang ada diotak pemuda tampan ini. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat pada pemuda yang masih duduk disofa empuk disana.

"Apa kau gila, Hah!?" Pekik Jongin.

Kilatan emosi saling mengintimidasi dari keduanya. Pemuda tampan itu juga balas menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang mematikan juga.

"JAWAB AKU KIM WONSHIK!"

"YAKK! BISAKAH KAU DIAM!"

Pemuda tampan yang dipanggil Kim Wonshik itu yang juga tersulut emosi bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat didepan Jongin. Menantang pemuda Tan didepannya ini,

"Kau yang seharusnya diam." Balas Jongin. "Tak bisakah kau hanya diam dan tak melakukan hal-hal bodoh diluar sana."

"Tak bisakah kau diam dan hanya melakukannya?" jawab Wonshik.

_PLAAAKKK_

Suara tamparan terdengar nyaring diruangan kecil ini. Wonshik, korban dari tamparan itu berdecih merasakan nyeri dibagian pipi kirinya.

"BRENGSEK!" Jongin bersumpah dia akan membunuh pemuda tampan ini.

"KAU HANYA HARUS MELAKUKANNYA! APA ITU SUSAH!?"

"AKU BUKAN PELACUURR, BRENGSEEEKKK!"

"PERSETAN!"

Wonshik mencengkram dagu Jongin, mengabaikan air mata jongin yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Wonshik sudah dibutakan oleh amarah dan kekacauan yang sebenarnya dia buat sendiri.

"Jangan sok suci didepanku Kim Jongin!"

Jongin hanya mampu menangis dalam diam, hatinya sakit. Wonshik adalah kekasihnya, sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya dulu. Dulu, dan entah kenapa sekarang meskipun Wonshik berbeda dengan Wonshik yang dia kenal dulu, Jongin tetap mencintainya. Bodoh, sebut saja seperti itu.

Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar membenci kekasihnya ini, sangat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya sekarang. Dengan teganya Wonshik menjadikan dirinya sebagai bahan taruhan judi. Sungguh brengsek pemuda tampan ini.

"YAKKK! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"DIAAMM!"

Jongin meronta tatkala Wonshik menarik tangannya secara paksa, mencengkram tangannya dengan begitu erat, seakan takut Jongin akan lari dari Jongin keluar dari apartemennya. Jongin tahu dia akan dibawa kemana, dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba untuk lari dari kekasihnya.

"KIM WONSHIK LEPASKAN AKU!" Bahkan saat ini mereka sudah berada diluar gedung apartemen yang mereka tempati bersama.

Jongin benar-benar merasa membenci semua orang. Mereka melihat dirinya yang ditarik paksa seperti sapi ini tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang membantu atau menyelamatkannya. Tangisan Jongin semakin pecah saat Wonshik menariknya kearah salah satu mobil mewah yang terparkir pinggir jalan.

"WONSHIIIKKK! LEPASKAN AKU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

Wonshik seolah tuli dengan raungan Jongin yang dia anggap seperti angin lalu. Mata tajamnya hanya terfokus pada mobil mewah disana. Semua orang yang melihat kilatan marah dari matanya tak berani mendekat walaupun sebenarnya mereka ingin menolong pemuda manis itu. Dan mereka pun akhirnya berpura-pura menjadi tuli juga.

Saat mereka mulai mendekat dengan mobil mewah tersebut, pintu mobil itu terbuka dengan lebar. Pemperlihatkan sosok misterius yang dengan gagahnya duduk didalam sana. Wonshik melihatnya, dan senyuman tersungging disudut bibirnya.

"WONSHIK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Jongin kembali meronta saat wonshik mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobil. Dan pemuda manis itu masih mencoba mendorong Wonshik agar tak memaksanya masuk kesana. "KUMOHONN Hikss LEPASKAN AKU!"

Namun sayang tenaga Jongin jelas kalah dengan tenaga amarah dari Wonshik. Dengan dorongan terakhir Wonshik berhasil membuat Jongin terpental masuk kedalam mobil dan menabrak sosok misterius itu. Dengan cepat Wonshik menutup pintu mobil itu, dan langsung dikunci otomatis oleh yang sipir.

"WONSHIKKK TOLONG AKU!"

Jongin berusaha membuka pintu mobil dan mendorongnya keras, meskipun hasilnya nihil. Dia berteriak dari dalam mobil untuk memanggil kekasihnya yang berjalan menjauhinya. Tangisan Jongin makin deras saat mobil yang ditaikinya mulai melaju perlahan.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Jongin tetap mencoba membuka pintunya, dia menatap pria misterius yang masih dengan nyamannya duduk dengan gagah.

Kemudian dia terdiam saat pria itu membuka kacamata hitamnya, lalu menatapnya. Jongin semakin ketakutan saat melihat mata hitam yang kini menatapnya. Jongin tidak tahu siapa pria itu, namun yang pasti Jongin semakin ingin keluar dari mobil ini.

"Kumohon buka pintunya! Biarkan aku keluar!" Jongin kembali lagi mencoba mendobrak pintu mobil, yang bodohnya itu tidak akan terbuka.

"Ahjussi kumohoooonnn hikss…" Jongin tidak bisa melihat supir didepannya karna ada sebuah tirai merah yang menjadi pembatas. Dan menit berikutnya semua tirai-tirai merah itu mulai menutupi semua jendela mobil. Dan semakin membuat Jongin panic, karna yang tadi nya mungkin orang bisa melihat keadaan didalam mobil kini semua terlihat gelap.

"Ahjussiiiii!" Jongin semakin gusar.

_Greebbbb_

Jongin terdiam saat merasakan lengannya dicengkram oleh pria disebelahnya, cengkramannya sangat kuat.

"Bisakah kau sedikit tenang?" Suara pria itu sangat dalam dan tegas, setegas wajahnya. Jongin bahkan merinding mendengarnya. Matanya bahkan tak berkedip.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karna aku membayarmu dengan harga sangat mahal" Ucap pria ini.

"Mwo?" Jongin sedikit lambat untuk ini.

"Aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu yang sudah kubeli dengan harga yang tinggi ini."

_PLAKKK_

Jongin ingin merobek mulut pria didepannya ini. "Brengsek kau!"

Pria dengan kulit pucat ini menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek. "Yang brengsek aku atau kekasihmu itu?"

"Kalian semua brengsek! Sekarang lepaskanaku!" Jongin sudah tidak peduli siapa pria dihadapannya ini, yang dia inginkan hanya keluar dari mobil sialan ini.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu sebelum aku mencicipimu?"

Pria ini kini mencengkram dagu Jongin. "Oh Sehun"

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Agar kau bisa mendesahkan namaku." Lanjutnya.

Jongin semakin melebarkan matanya. "BAJINGAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Jongin mengkilat marah.

Dengan sekali tarik kini Jongin sudah berada dipangkuan pemuda yang mengaku bernama Oh Sehun ini. "Tak bisakah bibir tipis mu ini berhenti menggonggong?"

Dengan telak Sehun mencium bibir tipis Jongin. Dan kembali membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget dengan aksi dari pria ini. Jongin mencoba mendorong pemuda ini untuk menjauhinya. Namun yang ada pria ini malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya menskipun tak ada balasan dari Jongin.

Sehun mengulum dan menghisap bibir Jongin dengan rakus, seolah-olah ingin menelan benda lembut itu. Matanya tetap menatap wajah Jongin, menikmati wajah frustasi dari pria dipangkuannya ini. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu, sebelumnya dia tidak tertarik dengan pemuda ini, tapi sejak dia menatap wajah sendu dari pemuda _tan_ ini semuanya seakan berubah. Padahal niat awalnya Sehun hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran untuk Wonshik, si pria bodoh itu. Bahkan dia ingin membunuh pemuda ini nantinya. Tapi sepertinya untuk sekarang dia ingin bermain-main dulu dengan pemuda manis ini.

Jongin merasakan nyeri dibibirnya akibat hisapan Sehun yang terlalu keras, dia pun semakin keras mendorong dada Sehun. Mencoba melepaskan ciuman Sehun yang terbilang kasar ini.

Dan dimenit berikutnya untunglah Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Dan dapat dilihat bibir Jongin yang membengkak. Jongin mencoba untuk bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun, namun pemuda pucat ini tetap menahannya.

Bahkan Sehun sedang berusaha membuka pakaian yang Jongin gunakan. Tapi karna Jongin yang tidak bisa diam ingin dilepaskan dengan marah Sehun merobek kaos yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Jongin menatap pemuda ini tidak percaya.

"Kau yang membuatku bermain kasar, manis."

"Brengsek!"

Sehun yang sudah dibalut emosi melempar tubuh Jongin kesampingnya, mengakibatkan tubuh mungil itu terpental dan membentur pintu mobil.

"Akhhh!"

Jongin meringis merasakan nyeri dibagian punggung dan lengannya. Kepalanya juga sedikit membentur jendela mobil. Namun ringisan Jongin berhenti diganti dengan pekikan saat melihat pemuda pucat ini mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan tengah membuka ikat pinggangnya.

"A-apa yang k-kau laku-kan?" Mata Jongin terbelalak saat dia melihat Sehun sedang melorotkan celana hitam dan boxer berserta celana dalam putihnya. Sehingga kini nampaklah organ kejantanan milik pemuda pucat ini. Jongin mendorong pria itu, " Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Brengseeekk!"

"Sepertinya mulut kotormu itu harus disumpal supaya belajar berucap manis."

Sehun mengarahkan miliknya kearah mulut Jongin, dan tentu saja Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia masih berusaha menjauhkan Sehun darinya, tapi sayangnya Sehun bahkan tidak bergerak seinchi pun.

"ACCHKKKK!" Jongin memekik sakit saat dengan kerasnya Sehun membenturkan kepalanya pada pintu mobil. Dan didetik berikutnya Sehun segera melesakkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Jongin, dan berhasil membuat Jongin tersedak karnanya.

Jongin memukul-mukul perut Sehun yang dirasakan keras, wajahnya memerah karna amarah dan basah karna air mata yang terus mengalir keluar dari matanya.

"Kulum penisku!" Ucap Sehun tegas.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak apa yang Sehun perintahkan padanya.

"UGMMMM!"

Lagi, kepalanya kembali mendarat dijendela mobil, akibat dorongan Sehun. Jongin merasakan nyeri dibagian belakang kepalanya, tapi dia malah berharap mati karna geger otak dari pada harus memuaskan pria brengsek didepannya ini.

"KULUM BODOH!" Sehun dengan marah mendorong penisnya didalam mulut Jongin, mengabaikan Jongin yang kembali tersedak karna penisnya menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Eummmhh hiikkkks" Tangisan Jongin bahkan tertahan oleh penis yang mulai tegang itu.

"Sssshhh" Sehun menikmati kehangatan dari mulut basah Jongin, rasanya hangat meskipun Jongin tidak benar-benar mengulum penisnya.

Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya guna mencari kenikmatan dari bibir ranum itu, bahkan dia menikmati setiap tangisan tertahan dari bibir tipis ini, yang menghasilkan getaran dipenisnya, rasanya nikmat.

Tak lama Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam mulut Jongin, menatap wajah Jongin yang sudah basah karna airmata.

_Plaaakkk_

Sehun memberikan tamparan pelak pada wajah Jongin, dan berhasil membuat bibir Jongin mengeluarkan darah disudutnya karna tamparan yang benar-benar keras itu.

Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin, "Kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana cara kerja menjadi pelacur!"

_Tcuuhh_

Jongin dengan berani meludahi wajah tampan itu, "Aku bukan pelacur, bajingan!"

"Brengsek!"

Sehun yang emosi tidaklah baik, dia menjambak rambut Jongin dengan keras, bahkan Jongin merasakan sepertinya beberapa rambutnya tercabut dari akarnya. Sehun langsung membuka paksa celana jeans yang Jongin gunakan. Lalu kembali membawa Jongin dipangkuannya.

"Pelacur tetaplah pelacur!"

Sehun mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang anus Jongin, dan kembali merasakan penolakan dari Jongin. "DIAMM!"

"LEPASKAN AKU! KAU MENJIJIKAN!"

Amarah Sehun semakin memuncak mendengar kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Dengan cepat Sehun melesakan penisnya sekali hentak kedalam hole Jongin.

"AKKKHHHHHHH!"

Jongin memekik kencang luar biasa, merasakan nyeri yang teramat dibagian bawahnya. Dan membuat airmatanya kembali tak terbendung. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil, rasa sakit itu menyempurnakan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan dibagian kepalanya.

"Hikkss"

Sehun mengabaikan tangisan Jongin, dia malah sedang menaik turunkan tubuh Jongin dipangkuannya agar bisa memberikan kenikmatan lebih untuknya. Pemuda tampan ini mendorong penisnya keras dan dalam, dan semakin membuatnya terasa nikmat, karna setiap Jongin merasakan sakit otomatis otot rektumnya menyempit, dan itu sangat nikmat.

"Aaahhh ssshhh"

Jongin benar-benar merasa jijik mendengar suara kenikmatan Sehun, tubuhnya masih merinding tak mampu berbuat banyak, membuat seluruh otot pada tubuhnya seolah mati tak bertenaga. Jadi yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanya menangis dan bersumpah akan membunuh pemuda ini nantinya.

Sehun membuka matanya menatap tubuh yang ada diatasnya, seringainya dia sunggingkan melihat penampilan Jongin. Wajah manis yang dibasahi oleh air mata dan keringat, serta tubuh seksi yang penuh dengan keringat.

Mata Sehun menangkap tonjotan kecil didada Jongin, dengan cepat dia langsung menghisap tonjolan itu.

"Aaahhhh" Jongin memekik kaget merasakan geli dibagian dadanya. "A-apa yang kau ahhhh" Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya saat Sehun mengulum nipplenya.

Jongin bahkan berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari dadanya, namun itu malah semakin membuat Sehun mengencangkan hisapannya. Dan itu sedikit sakit menurut Jongin.

Sehun dengan semangat kembali menghentakan penisnya dalam-dalam, menarik tubuh Jongin keatas sampai hanya kepala penis nya saja yang tersisa didalam kemudian dengan keras dia menarik tubuh Jongin jatuh kebawah sehingga seluruh penisnya tertanam didalam lubang sempit itu.

"Akkhhhhh sakitttt aakkhh"

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, dia sama sekali tak merasakan nikmat dari pergumulan ini. Tubuhnya sakit bukan main.

"Ahhhh sssshhhh " Sehun melepaskan kuluman pada nipple Jongin, wajahnya menengadah saat penisnya terurut hebat.

Sehun kembali menaik turunkan tubuh Jongin dengan cepat, membuat Jongin mau tidak mau menumpukan tangannya pada pundak lebar Sehun. Karna gerakan Sehun yang cepat sehingga jika Jongin tidak berpegangan mungkin akan terjatuh. Tak lama kemudian Sehun membalikan tubuh Jongin tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan punggung sempit itu. Jongin menggengam tangan Sehun yang ada dipinggangnya, karna dia tidak tahu harus berpegangan dengan apa lagi, karna didepannya tidak ada pegangan.

Gerakan Sehun tak memelan sama sekali, malah semakin terasa cepat. Dia memegang kedua lutut Jongin yang tertekuk sehingga lubang Jongin terlihat melebar, kemudian dia kembali menyodokan penisnya dalam-dalam.

Lubang Jongin terasa hangat dan licin dari pre-cum milik Sehun, suara lubang basah itu pun terdengar bersamaan dengan pekikan halus dari Jongin dan desahan nikmat dari Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya belum pernah merasakan bercinta seperti ini, biasanya laki-laki yang dia tiduri dengan suka rela mengangkangkan kakinya sendiri didepannya. Bahkan memohon untuk segera memasukan kejantanannya kedalam hole mereka. Tapi kali ini, dia merasa adrenaline nya semakin kuat setiap kali mendengar suara pekikan dan tangisan dari Jongin.

Bukannya dia menyukai BDSM atau semacamnya, tapi hanya saja dia merasa berbeda karna pria yang dia masuki ini bahkan menolak saat melihat kegagahan penisnya. Dan dia pikir sepertinya ini menyenangkan.

Sehingga Sehun dengan ganas dan cepat terus menghantam dinding rectum Jongin, penisnya sudah mengeras dan berkedut tanda dia akan mencapai klimaksnya sebentar lagi.

Tangisan Jongin tak berhenti, dia merasakan benar-benar jijik dengan tubuhnya, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menangis setiap kali penis gagah itu memasuki lubangnya. Hatinya berdenyut, bukan berarti dia belum pernah dimasuki. Tentu saja dia pernah melakukannya dengan kekasihnya.

Meskipun baru beberapa kali Jongin melakukannya dengan Wonshik, karna dia selalu menolak jika Wonshik memintanya melakukan itu, dia hanya ingin melakukannya jika mereka sudah menikah tapi semua laki-laki sama saja, tak bisa menahan nafsu mereka. Hingga akhirnya Jongin mengalah dan menyerahkan semua tubuhnya pada Wonshik, karna yang dipikirannya adalah Wonshik akan menikahinya.

Tapi yang terjadi sekarang? Hatinya sakit saat tahu kekasihnya sendiri menjual dirinya hanya untuk menjadi bayaran dari judi yang sedang dia mainkan. Tubuhnya sakit karna yang menyentuhnya adalah orang yang tidak pernah dia kenal sama sekali. Jongin bahkan sudah bersumpah jika tubuhnya hanya akan dia berikan kepada Wonshik –karna Wonshik menjanjikan menikahinya-.

Sodokan Sehun semakin cepat dan dalam. Membuat tubuh Jongin terlonjak-lonjak. Pemuda pucat ini tengah mengejar klimaknya.

"Aaahhhh oucchhhh"

"Akkhhhhh"

"Aaaahhhh sshhh ssshhhhhhhh aaaagghhhhhhh"

Sehun membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam, mengeluarkan spermanya didalam hole Jongin. Memuncratkan miliknya sehingga memenuhi lubang Jongin.

"Aaahhhh"

Sehun membuang nafas leganya karna berhasil mengeluarkan benihnya. Dia merasakan lemas karna sepertinya sperma yang dia keluarkan cukup banyak karna bisa dia rasakan cairan kental itu membasahi pahanya, karna mungkin terlalu banyaknya sperma yang dia keluarkan hingga tidak mampu ditampung oleh lubang sempit Jongin.

Kemudian Sehun kembali menjambak rambut Jongin, mendekatkan wajahnya pada kuping Jongin.

"Inilah yang seharusnya pelacur lakukan, mengerti!" Ujarnya.

Hati Jongin semakin berdenyut mendengarnya.

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

Haaaiiiii~~~

Sebelumnya gue mau ngucapin makasih buat kalian yang udah baca dan review ff ini.. Tapi maaf gak bisa dibales satu-satu review kalian..

Tapi gue bener-bener ngucapin terima kasih buat review-an kalian yang positif /?. Haha

Nahh buat yang nanya kok chapter 1 dan 2 beda? Memang ini dibuat oneshoot semua jadi antar chap gak ada hubungannya. FF ini khusus gue buat untuk kalian yang suka FF sadistic /? Hehe buat kalian yang suka Jongin tersakiti dan tergagahi oleh Sehun. Kan judulnya aja Hurt jadi isinya yahh hurt semua –walaupun gak tau ini beneran hurt apa gak-

Oke cukup sekian dari gue.. Sekali lagi thanks buat semuanya yang udah mampir..

#cipoksatusatu

**FUCK OFF SR!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So Hurt**_

Cast :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Oh Sehun 'EXO'

Shin Dongwoo 'CNU B1A4'

Rated : M

Genre : Drama

**WARNING** : Ini sequel dari So Hurt chapter 2.. Yang belum tahu silahkan baca FF ini yang Chapter 2.

**WARNING (2) : TYPOs**

Happy reading guysss…

.

.

.

"BODOH!"

_Praaaannggg_

Pecahan dari sebuah vas bunga yang terbuat dari porselen mewah berhamburan begitu saja dilantai akibat dilempar dengan kerasnya, sesaat setelah suara lengkingan yang terdengar sangat dalam dan penuh amarah.

"Ma-maafkan kami Tuan" Ujar salah seorang dari beberapa orang yang berjejer didalam ruangan ini.

"Aku menggaji kalian mahal bukan untuk mendengar maaf kalian!" Jawab seorang pria dengan setelan jas yang terlihat menawan berwarna abu-abu itu. "Temukan dia sekarang juga! Jika tidak aku yang akan membunuh kalian semua."

"B-baik Tuan…" Dan mereka segera keluar dari dalam ruangan ini dengan cepat.

"BRENGSEEEKK!"

Pemuda tampan ini menggebrak meja kerjanya untuk menyalurkan rasa kesal yang ada dihati dan kepalanya.

_Tokkk Tookkkk_

"Tuan, ada yang ingin berbicara dengan anda." Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan ini setelah mengetuk pintu. Mendekati pemuda tampan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Dia membawa sebuah laptop ditangannya.

Kemudian meletakan laptop itu didepan sang pimpinan. Pemuda tampan itu duduk disinggasana nya, memperhatikan layar laptop yang sudah tersambung dengan video call dari seseorang,

Dia melihat punggung kursi kerja yang berwarna hitam, mirip dengan miliknya yang saat ini sedang dia duduki. Dan didetik berikutnya kursi itu sudah memutar dan memperlihatkan seseorang berambut sedikit panjang dan memakai kaca mata yang tengah duduk manis disana. Pemuda tampan tentunya kaget saat melihat sosok tersebut namun dia mencoba tak menampilkannya.

"Selamat sore Oh Sehun.." Ujar pemuda yang ada didalam video itu. "Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

Pemuda tampan yang dipanggil Sehun ini menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Shin Dongwoo"

"Wahhh~ Aku senang kau masih mengingatku dengan baik." Pemuda berkaca mata itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar laptop sehingga Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah cantiknya itu. "Ternyata kau tampak lebih tampan dari sebelumnya."

Sehun kembali menampakan wajah es nya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Dan masih to the point seperti biasanya." Ucap Dongwoo. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hmm?"

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, akan aku matikan." Sehun bersiap-siap untuk menutup laptopnya.

"Kim Jongin"

Sehun mematung mendengar ucapan dari Dongwoo, dia kembali memperhatikan layar laptop dan dapat dia lihat senyuman mengejek dari pemuda cantik itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya yah?" Ucap Dongwoo.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduga kau yang melakuakn semua ini." Ujar Sehun.

Dongwoo kembali keposisi awalnya, menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang dia duduki. "Dan kau tahu alasan aku melakukannya!" Suara Dongwoo terdengar dalam dan penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Adikmu pantas mendapatkannya." Jawab Sehun.

Dongwoo menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya, "Dan sepertinya Jongin juga pantas mendapatkannya."

Keduanya saling memancarkan kilatan marah, mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Tapi aku masih punya hati untuk melakukannya, bagaimana kalau dengan begini?" Dongwoo memutarkan laptopnya.

Mata Sehun membulat lebar saat dia melihat dengan jelas apa yang saat ini terpampang dilayar laptopnya. Seorang namja manis yang tengah telungkup dilantai marmer dengan tangan yang terikat kebelakang, sepertinya namja itu tengah pingsan. Yang membuat Sehun menyalang adalah melihat keadaan namja manis itu.

Wajah Sehun mengeras menahan amarah yang mulai menyulut didalam dirinya. Namun dia mencoba menampilkan wajah datarnya, seolah-olah dia tak terpancing emosi. Sesaat kemudian layar laptop kembali pada wajah Dongwoo yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana Sehun-ah? Apakah aku harus membuatnya berakhir seperti adikku, Shin Wonho?" Ujar Dongwoo. Meskipun dia tersenyum tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?" Tantang Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun tahu Dongwoo adalah orang seperti apa. Dan dia yakin seratus persen jika namja cantik ini tidak akan berani menyakiti orang lain. Inilah perbedaan Dongwoo dengan adiknya Wonho.

"Mungkin aku tidak, tapi orang-orang ku bisa melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Jawab Dongwoo. Dongwoo menatap Sehun "Tapi Jongin terlalu manis untuk mati begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau orang-orangku sedikit bermain dengan kekasihmu ini?"

Sehun melihat Dongwoo berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan dan memutar laptopnya kearah sebelumnya. Dongwoo berdiri didepan tubuh terbaring Jongin. Lalu berjongkok disana.

Dongwoo mengangkat kepala Jongin, dan memperlihatkannya pada Sehun. "Pasti orang-orang ku sangat senang dengannya. Bagaimana sehun-ah?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu juga." Ujar Sehun tegas.

"Wow~ Oh Sehun kita sepertiya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada mantan kekasih adikku ini." Ledek Dongwoo. "Kau pikir aku takut?" Tantang Dongwoo.

Dongwoo merogoh kantung celananya, dan menarik sesuatu dari dalam sana. Yang ternyata adalah sebuah _injection_. Senyuman Dongwoo tak pernah lepas.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Entah kenapa Sehun terlihat panic saat ini.

Dongwoo melirik pada Sehun, dan kembali tersenyum mengejek. "Kau tahu ini Sehun-ah? Bagaimana jika aku menyuntikan cairan ini pada tubuh Jongin?"

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya." Ancam Sehun.

"Apa yang kau bisa lakukan sekarang? Jika aku menyuntikannya sekarang, dia yang akan minta dijamah oleh bawahanku. Dan kau hanya bisa mati setelahnya." Ucap Dongwoo.

"Brengsek!"

Dongwoo membuka tutup pada jarum suntik itu, kemudian sedikit mengeluarkan cairannya. Lalu mengarahkan pada leher Jongin. Wajah Sehun makin mengeras melihat apa yang baru saja Dongwoo lakukan. Karna baru saja Dongwoo menyuntikan cairan itu pada leher Jongin.

"BRENGSEEEKKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Mata Sehun memerah karena marah.

"Datanglah ketempatku jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya." Tutur Dongwoo. "Jika tidak, aku tidak bisa pastikan bawahanku akan menahannya." Lanjutnya.

Dongwoo menyeringai puas, baru kali ini dia merasa puas karna bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehun panic seperti sekarang ini. 

Dongwoo berjalan mendekati meja kantornya, mendekatkan wajah nya pada layar laptop. "Datanglah seperti seorang laki-laki Oh Sehun."

Dan kemudian mematikan panggilan video itu.

_Braaakkkkk_

Dengan tidak berperasaanya Sehun membanting laptop miliknya, mengakibatkan laptop mahal itu terbelah menjadi dua dan hancur. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan ruangan kantornya yang hancur berantakan.

"Berikan kunci mobil."

Dan bawahannya langsung memberikan kunci mobil padanya.

Sehun berjalan dengan sangat cepat, menunggu lift agar segera terbuka.

.

.

.

Dongwoo saat ini tengah duduk manis disebuah kursi kayu, dengan kaki kanan yang menumpuk pada kaki kirinya lalu tangan yang dia lipat didada. Matanya menatap lurus pada sosok yang masih berbaring dilantai, bukan lantai yang sebelumnya tapi lantai yang hanya peluran semen. Karna saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah gudang yang ada dikantornya. Gudang ini cukup luas sebenarnya.

"Eunghh~" Leguhan lembut terdengar dari sosok yang berbaring itu.

Mata Dongwoo tidak lepas dari sosok pemuda manis yang dikenalnya.

"Hai Jongin.." Sapa Dongwoo pada pemuda itu.

Jongin yang baru saja membuka matanya kaget saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia mencari kesekeliling dan menemukan seseorang yang masih duduk nyaman dikursi kayu nya.

"D-Dongwoo h-yung.."

"Apa kabar mantan adik iparku." –Dongwoo-

"H-hyung, a-pa yang_" Jongin menyadari keadaannya saat ini. Tangannya yang tengah terikat dibelakang punggungnya.

Dongwoo memandang Jongin tanpa ekspresi, namun matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan disana. "Apa kau bahagia?"

Jongin langsung menghentikan kegiatannya yang mencoba melepaskan ikatan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dongwoo. "H-hyung.."

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Tanya Dongwoo, yang lagi-lagi tidak menampilkan ekspresinya.

"H-yung, a-aku.."

"Kau pasti bahagia kan? Karna sekarang kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang seperti Sehun."

"Tidak hyung.."

"Kau bahkan mungkin sekarang sudah melupakan adikku."

"A-ani hyung.. A-aku masih mencintai Wonho hyung." –Jongin-

"Ck! Kau bahkan terlihat nyaman bersama orang yang telah membunuh kekasihmu." –Dongwoo-

Dongwoo menggigit bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat mendengar kabar yang mengatakan jika Wonho dibunuh oleh orang yang dia kenal juga, yang sangat dia kenal dengan baik.

Apalagi Wonho adalah satu-satunya adik yang dia miliki. Meskipun sebenarnya Wonho adalah orang yang keras, dan dia memang paling banyak memiliki musuh.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu apapun, sungguh.." Ucap Jongin.

"Tak bisa kah kau membalas Sehun dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Dongwoo.

Jongin kaget mendengar ucapan Dongwoo. Apa maksudnya? "Hyung kau?"

"Tak bisa kan? Itu karna kau sudah terikat pada Sehun." –Dongwoo-

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya, dia tak bisa membalas tatapan Dongwoo. Dia pun tak bisa mengelak dari pernyataan hyung nya ini. Karna dia pun bingung harus menjawabnya. Sebenarnya setelah kejadian yang menakutkan itu terjadi didepan matanya, dia tidak diperijinkan untuk keluar dari rumah Sehun. Bahkan dia kunci didalam kamar bersama dengan jasad Wonho yang bersimbah darah selama semalaman.

Tangisnya pecah melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang semakin lama terasa dingin bahkan mulai memucat. Tubuh nya juga dipenuhi oleh darah Wonho karna dia terus memeluk tubuh kaku Wonho. Tak ada yang bisa Jongin lakukan setelahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menyaksikan jasad Wonho ditarik paksa oleh orang-orang bertubuh besar itu, memisahkannya dari pelukannya.

Dan setelahnya Jongin tak pernah dapat kabar apapun tentang kekasihnya, dia tidak tahu mayat kekasihnya itu dikubur dimana. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dirinya menjadi budak sex dari pria yang memperkosanya kemarin.

Suara langkah sepatu memasuki gendang telinga mereka, Jongin mengalihkan matanya pada pintu masuk yang baru saja dimasuki oleh seseorang. Sedangkan Dongwoo tahu siapa itu sehingga dia tidak perlu menengok lagi.

"Wahh~ Begitu besarnya cinta Oh Sehun pada Jongin." Ledek Dongwoo. Dia tahu yang baru saja datang adalah Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun memandang tubuh Jongin yang masih terikat oleh tali. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Dongwoo yang masih nyaman duduk dikursinya.

"Lepaskan dia" Ucap Sehun dengan tegas.

"Satu" Tidak tahu maksud Dongwoo yang sedang menghitung.

"Dua"

Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti, alisnya menyatu tanda kebingungan mendengar Dongwoo yang masih menghitung.

"Tiga" Dongwoo menyunggingkan seringainya.

"…" –Sehun-

"…"

"Ngghhh~"

Mata Sehun membulat mendengar suara leguhan yang baru saja dia dengar. Sedangkan Dongwoo kembali menyeringai.

Ternyata Dongwoo sudah menyiapkan semuanya, dan sudah menghitung waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk melihat reaksi dari obat yang dia suntikan pada tubuh Jongin.

"Dan kau datang sangat tepat waktu Tuan Oh."

Dongwoo bangkit dari duduknya, memutarkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap tamu yang special ini. Senyum manis dia tampilkan dibibir tipisnya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu."  
Dongwoo berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Ngghhhhh" Sedangkan Jongin mulai merasakan tubuhnya menggigil.

Sehun hanya dapat diam saat Dongwoo mulai memeluk pinggangnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sehun-ah.." Gumamnya.

Sehun kembali hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Dongwoo. Apalagi saat Dongwoo mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leherya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Bisik Dongwoo.

"Lepaskan" Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan Dongwoo.

Dongwoo tahu, Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya. Kenapa? Jika kalian ingin tahu, sebenarnya mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Ahh, tentu saja kau tidak merindukanku lagi. Kau sudah memiliki mainan baru kan?" Dongwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya berakting seolah dia kecewa. Meskipun sebenarnya dia meyakin kan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan lagi pada Sehun. Tapi siapa yang tahu?

"Shin Dongwoo, jangan buat aku kasar padamu."

Dongwoo melepaskan tangan nya dari leher Sehun, tapi dia berjalan kepunggung Sehun dan kembali memeluk tubuh tegap itu dari belakang.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, hmm?" Suara Dongwoo sedikit melembut, kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Sehun.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Sehun memang masih memiliki hati untuk Dongwoo. Hatinya pun kembali berdesir saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan namja cantik ini.

Sehun kembali memutarkan memori beberapa tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka memang saling mencintai dulu, sampai akhirnya mereka harus berpisah karna keegoisan dari seorang Shin Wonho. Wonho memaksa Dongwoo berpisah darinya, yang mengakibatkan Dongwoo mengalami kecelakaan karna sabotase dari Wonho untuknya.

Dongwoo dengan berat hati mengiyakan keinginan Wonho untuk berpisah dari Sehun, karna dia tahu Wonho adalah orang yang nekad dan akan melakukan apapun demi keinginanya termasuk mencelakakan Sehun. Dan Dongwoo tidak ingin orang yang dia cintai terluka. Sehingga Dongwoo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan memilih untuk keluar negeri agar dia bisa melupakan Sehun. Dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Sehun-ah, aku merindukanmu." Dongwoo membalik tubuh Sehun, sehingga memunggungi Jongin yang tengah menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka saling menatap. Dongwoo kembali memeluk leher Sehun. Pemuda cantik ini tersenyum manis, dan jujur saja Sehun merindukan senyuman itu sejak lama. Sejak mereka berpisah.

_Chu~_

Dongwoo mengecup bibir Sehun. Hanya sekecup.

Mereka saling menatap kembali. Mata tajam Sehun bertemu langsung dengan mata bening yang terbingkai sebuah kacamata itu.

"Kau tahu, betapa sakitnya hatiku saat mengetahui adikku mati ditangan mantan kekasihku." Ucap Dongwoo. Tangannya masih menggelantung cantik dileher Sehun.

"…" Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan.

Dongwoo kembali berbisik. "Dan ternyata mantan kekasihku sudah memiliki orang lain." Dongwoo melepaskan nafas beratnya. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau yang meninggalkanku." Ucap Sehun.

"Kau tahu alasanku kan?" Jawab Dongwoo.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Dongwoo dari lehernya. "Lupakan semuanya."

Kemudian menjauhi Dongwoo dan berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih meringkuk dilantai kotor ini. "Jongin" Gumamnya. Sehun membantu melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh Jongin.

Dongwoo berdecih sebal melihat Sehun, kemudian dia merogoh kantung dalam jas putihnya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Haruskah aku membunuhnya?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar suara tarikan pelatuk. Dia tahu saat ini Dongwoo tidak main-main. Sehun pun tahu bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya Dongwoo memegang pistol. Karna yang dia tahu Dongwoo tidak akan bermain dengan benda seperti itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika kau kehilangan seseorang?" Ucap Dongwoo.

"…"

"Saat ku tahu bahwa adikku mati ditanganmu, aku marah." Ujarnya. "Wonho adalah adikku satu-satunya. Kau tahu betapa aku menyayanginya? Kau tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi? Lanjutnya. Cairan bening mulai merembes dari matanya.

"..."

"APA KAU TAHU OH SEHUN!?"

"Aku pernah kehilanganmu, orang yang aku cintai." Jawab Sehun.

Dongwoo terdiam, dia cukup kaget mendengar jawaban Sehun. Air matanya masih terus membasahi pipinya. Bahkan kacamata yang digunakan muali berembun.

"Dan sekarang aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku cintai lagi." Sehun menggendong tubuh Jongin ala _Bridal_. Berjalan keluar dari gudang ini, melewati Dongwoo yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan pistol yang masih ditangannya.

_DOOOORRRR_

Dongwoo melepaskan tembakan kesembarang arah. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk diatas lantai.

"YAAAKKKKK! Hikksss hikksss" Tangisan Dongwoo mulai memenuhi gudang ini. Tangannya bergetar setelah satu tembakan dia lesakkan.

Sehun dapat mendengar tangisan menyesakkan dari Dongwoo. Ini kedua kalinya dia mendengar Dongwoo menangis seperti ini. Pertama saat setelah Dongwoo memintanya putus dan kedua saat dia memilih untuk meninggalkannya, seperti sekarang.

Gendongan Sehun semakin mengerat pada Jongin, takut jika Jongin akan terlepas dari tangannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin pada ranjang kamarnya. Peluh Jongin terus membanjiri tubuhnya, bahkan sweater yang dikenakan Jongin sudah mulai basah.

Sehun baru saja ingin meninggalkan Jongin untuk mengambil baju yang baru tapi lengannya malah ditarik oleh Jongin, hingga dia kembali duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Jongin"

"J-jangan pe-pergihhh" Wajah Jongin memerah, dan nafasnya memburu.

Sepertinya efek samping dari cairan yang Dongwoo suntikan pada tubuh Jongin belum hilang. Tubuh Jongin menggigil dan pori-pori tubuhnya membuka.

"Tu-tubuh kuhh ngghhh"

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun membantu melap peluh yang membasahi kening Jongin.

"Nngghhhh"

Jongin meleguh saat merasakan tangan besar Sehun menyentuh kulitnya, tubuhnya semakin merinding merasakan sentuhan itu. Tanpa dia sadari kini dia menarik tubuh Sehun lebih dekat, bahkan kini Sehun sudah berada diatasnya. Tangan Jongin memeluk leher Sehun.

"Se-sentuhh akuhh"

Sehun membola mendengarnya. Tubuhnya bahkan terasa seperti disengat mendengar permintaan Jongin.

"Jongin kau.."

"S-Sehunhhh"

Sial! Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar Jongin memanggil namanya. Meskipun mereka sering melakukannya tapi ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Jongin menyebutkan namanya, dan sialnya itu terdengar sangat sensual.

Dengan cepat Sehun membungkam bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya, menyesap bibir yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Sehun menghisap bibir itu dengan rakus, mengulumnya dan kembali menghisapnya.

Dan langsung dibalas oleh Jongin. Mereka saling menyesap dan menghisap. Saling bertukar saliva disana, memainkan lidah mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

"Nggghhhh~"

Jongin memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat, membuat lumatan mereka semakin intim, kakinya bahkan sudah memeluk pinggul Sehun. Memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan sungguh itu membuat tubuh Jongin semakin merinding.

Sehun pun tak henti-hentinya menghisap lidah hangat Jongin, menghisap saliva milik Jongin dan kembali membaginya bersama. Tubuhnya benar-benar rapat dengan pemuda manis ini.

Tak lama setelahnya Sehun sudah melepaskan kulumannya, membuat Jongin kecewa karna harus kehilangan _mainan_ hangatnya. Sehun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin, ditambah melihat lelehan saliva yang membasai bagian bibir dan dagu Jongin.

Sehun dengan semangat membuka sweater yang Jongin kenakan, beserta celana pendek dan celana dalamnya. Begitupun dengan yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Hingga kini mereka sama-sama telanjang.

Kaki Jongin kembali melingkar pada pinggul Sehun. Tapi Sehun malah membalikan tubuhnya dan kini membuat Jongin berada dipangkuannya.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" Goda Sehun.

"…" Jongin hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Dimana?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Jongin cepat.

Sehun tersenyum, Jongin yang saat ini berada diatasnya sangat berbeda dengan Jongin yang sering dia gagahi. Sepertinya Sehun menyukai efek dari obat yang diberikan Dongwoo, dan sepertinya dia akan meminta obat itu lagi nantinya. Sialan!

"Disini?" Sehun menggesekan penis nya yang sudah menegang pada lubang Jongin.

"Nggghhhh" Jongin memejamkan matanya. Lubangnya semakin berkedut merasakan gesekan dari kepala penis Sehun.

"Apa disini?" Tanya Sehun kembali. Dengan masih menggesekan penisnya, dia bisa merasakan kedutan pada lubang Jongin yang seolah memintanya untuk memasukan penis panjang itu kedalam sana.

"Iyaahh disanahhh" Jongin terlihat frustasi.

Karna obat sialan itu, tubuhnya benar-benar butuh sentuhan dan lubangnya butuh sodokan. Dia tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Meskipun terkadang dia menyukai permainan Sehun tapi Jongin tidak pernah menampilkannya. Dia hanya mampu mendesah dalam diam, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin mendesah sangat kencang.

Dan sepertinya sekarang Jongin akan menunjukan desahan yang tertahan selama ini.

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak lebar Sehun, dan mengangkat pinggulnya. Sehun membantu mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Jongin. Kemudian dengan perlahan Jongin menurunkan pinggulnya, membuat kepala penis itu masuk dengan mulus kedalam holenya.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menarik pinggul Jongin kebawah sehingga dengan sekejap penisnya sudah tertelan semua oleh lubang hangat itu.

"Aaaangghhhh"

"Aaahh"

Keduanya mendesah lega. Jongin merasa lubangnya benar-benar merindukan penis itu, meskipun sebenarnya baru kemarin malam mereka melakukannya. Dan Sehun juga merindukan sarang untuk penisnya ini. Sial!

Jongin menyamankan posisinya, membuat penis itu masuk lebih dalam. Tangannya dia rangkulkan pada leher Sehun. Memeluknya dengan erat.

Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian Jongin mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan penis itu yang lagi-lagi memenuhi lubangnya.

"Nnnggghhhhhh"

Sehun memberikan remasan pada bokong kenyal Jongin, membuat lubang Jongin benar-benar berkedut meminta lebih.

"Aaaahhh nngghhh nnggghhhh"

Jongin kini benar-benar mengeluarkan desahan yang tertahan selama ini, mengabaikan mata Sehun yang terus menatapnya penuh dengan nafsu. Dan malah membuat Jongin merasakan darahnya berdesir melihat tatapan itu, seakan-akan dari tatapan pemuda tampan ini mampu memberikan sengatan nikmat.

Sehun menarik bokong Jongin kearah berlawanan sehingga membuat lubang yang penuh dengan penis itu berhasih melebar. Dengan nakal Sehun memasukan satu jarinya kedalam lubang itu.

"Kyaaa! Aaahhh" Jongin berjengit kaget saat merasakan lubangnya semakin penuh, dan sedikit perih. "A-apa ya-yang nnggghhhh~"

Jongin tak bisa mengatupkan bibir nya saat Sehun mendorong penis dan jarinya bersamaan. "Kau suka?" Goda Sehun.

"Aaaahhh ssssshhhh nnghhhh" Jongin bahkan sudah tidak bisa membuka matanya, kepalanya menengadah keatas menikmati dorongan dan sodokan pada lubangnya.

Sehun menyeringai. Dia menyukai ekspresi Jongin yang seperti ini. Terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan yang dia lakukan. Dengan semangat Sehun kembali memuaskan lubang Jongin. Tapi sekarang dengan cara bergantian, disaat dia menarik penisnya, dia akan mendorong jari panjangnya. Begitupun sebaliknya sehingga lubang sempit itu tidak kehilangan kenikmatannya.

"Oucchhhh nnngghhh"

"Sssshhhh"

Sehun merasakan penis dan jarinya diurut dengan sangat hebat saat Jongin mengetatkan dinding rectumnya tatkala dia menumbuk titik terdalam disana. Dan seterusnya Sehun terus mengenai titik itu, membuat Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Penis Jongin sudah basah akibat pre-cum yang terus keluar, membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh tegap Sehun. Sehun sengaja mengabaikan penis Jongin, dia menganggap ini adalah hukuman untuk Jongin karna terus mengabaikannya selama ini. Dia ingin Jongin tersiksa karna tak ada yang memanjakan penisnya. Dan menunggu penis itu memuncrat kan liquid nya sendiri tanpa disentuh.

"Aaahhh nnggghhh Se-Sehunnhhh nngghhhh"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bibir Jongin mendesahkan nama Sehun. Dan sungguh ini membuat Sehun merasa darahnya berdesir.

Dan dengan bernafsunya Sehun kembali mendorong penisnya dengan cepat dan keras menumbuk dinding hole Jongin. Membuat bibir tipis itu terus mendesahkan namanya.

Jongin pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya, memeluk leher Sehun dengan begitu eratnya karna takut terjatuh akibat gerakannya yang terbilang kasar ini.

Naik

Turun

Naik

Turun

Terus seperti itu sampai Jongin merasa tenaganya mulai terkuras. Permainan ini sungguh lelah menurut Jongin. Mungkin karna pertama kalinya Jongin memimpin seperti ini, biasanya selalu Sehun yang mengendarainya.

Sehun yang mengerti jika Jongin kelelahan menghentikan gerakan Jongin kemudian mengubah posisi mereka tanpa melepaskan penyatuannya.

Kini posisinya adalah Jongin yang menungging didepan Sehun, _Doggy style_. Sehun memegangi pinggul Jongin, merematnya pelan.

"Aaahhhh nngghhhh"

"Uggghhhh"

Posisi seperti ini membuat Sehun lebih leluasa sebenarnya. Karna dia bisa bergerak sesuai keinginananya. Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, menghantam bokong Jongin. Mendengar desahan dan pekikan dari bibir tipis Jongin membuatnya semakin bersemangat menunggangi tubuh yang terlihat mungil dibawahnya ini.

"Aaahhh Sehunhhhhh nngghhh"

"Sssshhh Jonghh nnggghhhh"

Desahan mereka terus bersenandung, mengalahkan suara jangkrik diluar sana. Yang tanpa mereka sadari jika hari sudah mulai beranjak gelap. Tapi sayangnya mereka seakan tak bisa melewatkan malam ini dengan singkat.

"Oucchhhhh aaahhh yeaaahhhhh"

Jongin pun tak peduli lagi jika keesokan harinya suaranya akan hilang, yang terpenting adalah malam ini. Jongin membantu Sehun dengan memundurkan bokongnya saat Sehun mendorong penisnya sehingga kejantanan itu masuk lebih dalam.

Kedua penis itu sudah membangkak dan mengeras, menandakan mereka akan mencapai klimaksnya sebentar lagi.

"Sehunhhhh nngghhhh yaaahhhh nngghhhh"

"Aaaannghhh aaahhh" 

Tubuh Jongin bahkan terlonjak dengan kasarnya akibat sodokan Sehun yang semakin cepat. Keringat nya terus bercucuran jatuh diatas ranjang nya. Kulitnya mengkilat akibat peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Dan keringat Sehun yang menetes diatas tubuhnya.

"Ouccchhhh aaahhh Se-Sehunnhhhh aaahh kyaaaahhhh nnghhhhh"

"Ssssshhhh aaahhh nngghhhhhh"

Desahan panjang mengalun indah dari keduanya. Dan sodokan yang terlalu dalam menandakan mereka sudah sampai pada titik ternikmat malam ini.

Nafas keduanya mulai memburu, berebut oksigen didalam kamar ini.

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya, mengakibatkan cairan putih mengalir keluar dari dalam lubang hangat itu. Kemudian dia menarik tubuh Jongin untuk menghadapnya. Membawanya berbaring disebelahnya.

Jongin bahkan sudah tidak sanggup untuk membuka matanya. Hanya bisa terpejam dan tersenyum kecil merasakan kecupan dikeningnya.

Dan selanjutnya mereka tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang dan saling menempel satu sama lain. Dan mungkin akan melanjutkan kegiatan ini didalam mimpi saja.

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

Annyeongggggg~~

Baru kemarin update dan sekarang udah update lagi.. hahah

Ini buat yang kemarin minta dibuatkan sequel untuk So Hurt Chap 2 nya.. Maaf jika hasilnya jelak dan tidak memuaskan.. haha..

Karna dikantor gak ada kerjaan jadi dari pada iseng mending bikin ginian..

Sekali lagi makasih yahh untuk review kalian yang suka sama ff ini.. Dan maaf karna gue ngejadiin jongin tersakiti disini.. Maklumlah sesuai dengan judulnya jadi isinya pun disesuaikan saja.. hehe

Dan ini juga untuk kalian yang minta ending bahagia /?, ini udah gue buatin yahh..

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya..


End file.
